Rosalie's Baby
by The Hannalizer
Summary: Rosalie knocks Dean up - Non-con, MPREG, gore... love...? Post BD, slightly TWT in SN, but not after s04 final. Rated M mostly because of violence.
1. Sam & Dean: Preface

_A/N: Since I started this a reaaallly long time ago, the English quite frankly, sucked ass. So I've edited it all now, phew. I also took the opportunity to change the title from Hunt Me if You Can to Rosalie's Baby. I thought it was a bit random with the previous name (and it was, when I started it I didn't know what to call it so I took a kinda random name). I guess it's quite easy to see when I quit writing the last time (had a MAJOR writer's block) and when I started again, I didn't edit it all away, I want to keep what I've done. My plan is to finish this and during this time I will not write any other fanfics. So the others will have to wait. I hope you like it! And please R&R! Btw, I'm not sure if the genres are well-suited for this story? What do you think? I'd be happy to take some ideas!_

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Sam & Dean_

Dean and Sam are having something to eat in the only coffee shop of a small town. At the same time looking for something viscously nasty and first of all, supernatural to kill. A lot of hikers has already gotten killed and Sam is now reading a newspaper about it while Dean feasts on a chocolate muffin, which falls down in crumbles on his lap.

"So, these hikers have been slaughtered up real bad. Looks like some kind of animal."

"Vampires," Dean assumes with his mouth full of muffin.

"Yeah, that's what I think too," Sam says seriously.

The next second two inhumanly gorgeous persons steps into the coffee shop. It is a lovely blond young woman and a huge muscular man. They seem to be searching the room for someone or something. Dean meets the woman's gaze and smiles and nods at her. She returns his gaze with a look full of spite.

"Huh," Dean says and gives Sam a meaningful look. "Feisty."

Sam turns around to see what Dean is talking about and rolls his eyes at him.

"What?" Dean exclaims and then stares at the lady's body again and mumbles, "Meow, pussycat..."

"Dean! Focus! We have to save the world here!"

"Yeah, yeah..." he agrees and fiddles with his jacket, and then mumbles "such a pain in the ass..."

Sam stares at him, but Dean is looking at the hot chick, almost drooling. Sam waves in front of his brother's face, who doesn't react. Then he turns around himself to look at the hot chick. She's very pale and there's some mystical glow around her skin.

"Hey Dean... I think we've found the vampires..." Sam mumbles.

"Really...?" Dean says, totally surprised. "Hm," he then breathes when he realizes that Sam is right. "Well, I'm the oldest, so I saw it first. Let's go slaughter them!"

The assumed vampires turns around, and with fast footsteps they are suddenly by their table.

"Hunters?" the woman asks bluntly.

"You're good," Dean answers, "yes, we are."

She snarls.

"We are not the vampires you seek. We have come to hunt them as well..."

"...Or at least talk some sense into them," the man fills in. He almost sings or laughs when he talks, a rumbling and very positive even with his dark murky voice.

"Hm..." Dean says again, nodding and lifting his eyebrows.

"Why are you doing that? Who are you?" Sam asks the vampires.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie," the man answers.

"I'm Dean, that's my little brother Sam," Dean says with a sigh. "Are we done with the small talk yet, or can we get down to what we actually are supposed to do with you?"

Rosalie snarls and Emmett strokes her soothingly on her back.

"As Rose said... We are not the ones you are looking for," he comments patiently.

"But you are vampires. That means, we should kill you," Dean says not so diplomatically.

"Or maybe we should kill you, nosy humans!" Rosalie hisses and Dean gets her cold breath in his face, which smells delicious.

"Just let us handle this," Emmett rumbles and puts his arms around Rosalie and pulls her away from the table a bit, probably to prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"Okay," Sam says warily. "But we will keep our eyes on you."

"Fine!" Rosalie snarls again.

"See you later," Emmett says and takes a tight grip of the backside of her neck and seems to drag her out of the coffee shop. She goes with it without any protests and gives Sam and Dean a last spiteful glare before she disappears out of sight.

When the vampires are gone Dean takes a finishing, big bite of his chocolate muffin.

"Let them deal with their own kind, we can stand by, watch the fight... And the ones left – well – let's kill those sons of bitches," Dean says, very manly, and takes out a huge knife out of his bag and looks at it with an admiring spark in his eye. "Make some magic, baby," he says to it.


	2. Sam: We're Going on A Vampire Hunt

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Sam_

The forest is dark and quiet except for an howling owl and the moon shines between the thick trees. Dean has parked the Impala by the road and is now taking a machete from the trunk. And reaches it to Sam, who's gazing out to the mysterious woods.

"Here you go, Sammy," Dean says and Sam snaps out of his trans like state and hands the machete over to his brother.

"Thanks... The vampires must be in these woods..."

"That's right, Sammy. That's why we're here," Dean said and patted him on his shoulder. "Let's go kick some vampire-ass!"

"No, Dean. We are just here to spy on them."

"They will probably realize we're here, because, they are vampires you know, and when they do... We'll slaughter them up real bad! It's going to be awesome!" Dean says optimistically and starts to walk into the woods.

Sam shakes his head and mumbles "jerk".

They walk in silence for approximately 30 minutes. Sam looks annoyed when he says:

"What if you're wrong, Dean? What if we're on the wrong track?"

"No, we're not," Dean says and takes out a map from his jacket, red spots have been painted on it. "All the murders have happened in this area, so those bastards should be around here somewhere..."

"Yeah, somewhere! So, we're in the middle of nowhere, not knowing exactly where a bunch of vampires might be! Sounds terrific!" Sam says, very upset.

"Take it easy, little brother," Dean says cheerily and continues walking through the woods without a doubt.

"And it's not just that," Sam says, ignoring his comment, "we haven't even asked why they want to take care of the other vampires. Maybe we should leave them alone like we did before, you know, with the vampires who drained the cows."

"Dude. They were a special case. We have no reason to trust them until they have given us a real reason for it," Dean says. "Heck, they might be little vampire-angels, and if they are, we'll see when we spy on them. All is well, Sammy."

Sam, not at all convinced about his plan, gives Dean's back a killing glare, but suddenly something moves unnaturally fast, too fast for Sam's eye to catch it, and Dean is thrown to the ground almost a yard away.

"Dean!"

Sam stays there. Frozen in his position. His brain is desperately trying to put the pieces of the chain of events together.

"Sammy!" Dean screams. "A freaking vampire is holding me to the ground...! Gaah! Otherwise, I would kill it! Fucking vampires...!"

Suddenly Sam is also thrown into the air by something rock hard. A vampire. The air of his lungs is pressed out of him in a loud huff and he hits his head hard when he lands. He gasps for air. The vampire doesn't clutch him to the ground, it rises almost immediately to its feet and disappears. All he can hear is a loud thud somewhere close.

Sam still gasps for air as he tries to call out to Dean, but all he can manage to do is whisper.

When he has caught his breath he gets to his feet and stumbles toward the place where Dean ought to be.

"Dean!"

And something smashes into him once again. It's the big guy from the coffee shop. He holds him trapped between his massive vampire arms and a huge rock.

"Emmett...!"

"Shh!" he hushes Sam. "You want to get killed?"

Sam just stares at him.

"I'm saving your life, bro," he says and smiles wickedly, and his very presence frightens Sam.

"Let go," Sam says calmly and the big guy, Emmett, does what he says. "I have to be able to defend myself."

When he lets go off him, Sam aims quickly for his belt, where his huge knife is. Emmett probably doesn't trust his intentions and since he's quicker than a simple human he quickly grabs a hold of Sam's wrists before he has time to even react.

The next thing happens in a millisecond. The big vampire is beheaded right before his eyes. Another vampire, a vampire with very bright, red eyes takes its hands around the big guy's ears and twists his head off. It all happens unexpectedly.

Sam screams.

"Sammy?" Dean shouts too from somewhere around. "I'm..." His voice get muffled.

Sam's attention goes back to the weird, crazy looking vampire, who's completely occupied by taring the other vampire's body apart. He lifts his machete again and swings it and succeeds to chop its head off.

Feeling real proud of himself, he makes a big fire and burns the pieces. When he's done he starts running toward where he thought Dean might still be. The forest is dense and he jumps over roots, rocks and bushes.

"Sam!" He hears Dean call out and Sam tries to find him through the impossible shrubbery.

Then he sees his brother laying down on the ground, seeming to hide behind some bushes.

"Dean! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he says and stands up, brushing some dirt off his jeans.

"What happened to you?" Sam continues asking and lays his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Dean shrugs and says:

"Nah, just some vampire issues... You know..." he says and smiles crookedly.

"What?"

"Yeah, there was these really hot chick. Blond... tall... boobs," he says dreamily.

"Was it that girl we met in the coffee shop?" Sam asks.

"Yeah... Rose-Mary...?"

"Rosalie," Sam corrects him. "I've killed her mate."

"Ouch, really? Good job, Sammy. Dad'd be proud of you," Dean says and pats him on his back.

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Well, what happened? What did Rosalie do?" Sam asks and Dean shrugs again before he answers:

"She made me shut up and pressed me to the ground... And then there was some messed up vampires running around and she went after them... But man, she was hot!"

"Dude, she's married! And, a vampire!"

"Was married, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, true... But you know... Vampires don't take easily on this stuff. She's going to be mad, and go after us..."

"...Says the Sammypedia. Thanks."

"Dean! This is serious! And there's probably more vampires around here!"

"Well, I'm not the one screaming," Dean says.

"I can't believe this," Sam mutters and then says, "Let's just try to get out of here."


	3. Dean: We're Not Afraid!

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Dean_

Sam and Dean walks through the forest – making their way back to the Impala. Both are tense and keeps their weapons high – ready to attack.

But not even the world's two greatest hunters are faster than vampires, especially blood thirsty, out of control ones.

One vampire smashes into Sam, but before it has got time to kill or bite him another vampire shows up and throws it away. Dean sees that it's the hot one – Rosalie. She has just saved his little brother's life. Huh... Yeah, she's still going to be killed anyway. He needs more proof, it doesn't prove her habits of eating whether she saves Sammy or not.

Dean glances at his brother, who's on the ground – unconscious. Dean readies his gun and machete. The vampires fight a fair bit into the forest, he can tell by the smashes and the wobbling treetops, but they are too far away for him to actually see…so he waits.

And waits…And waits…

A thick, awful smelling smoke rises up out of the trees and into the sky. One vampire has to be burning the other.

Pretty soon Rosalie, dressed in a torn red dress, stiletto heels and smudged bright red lipstick, comes back through the woods and stops within a secure distance.

"I think all the newborns have been taken care of."

"Okay," Dean replies cockily. "So, now it's your turn."

She furrows her eyebrows.

"Are you serious? I just did the work for you!" she says.

Dean smiles and shrugs.

"You're a vampire – which means – I'll have to kill you," he says and starts running towards her.

She changes quickly her stance to a defensive position; low and with her fingers up.

"Die bitch!" Dean shouts, swinging the machete towards her head. She ducks and aimes for his head with her claw-like fingernails. Thinking quickly, Dean shoots her, causing her to be thrown into the air from the force of the bullet impacting. She lies on the ground, clutching the place where her un-beating heart ought to be. She snarls:

"You...!"

"Aww, is the little vampy hurt now, huh?" Dean teases and holds the machete to her neck. "One blow, and you'll be gone, baby. Don't try anything funny – it'll be the last thing you'll do."

Rosalie turns even paler than usual and seems to suppress another scream.

"Does it hurt? Aw, it will all be over soon. Just like when my little brother killed your mate."

"What?"

"What was he called? Emmett? Big guy... But the pieces are burned and the evil is vanquished."

The female vampire's dark, golden eyes blackens and a raging hurt washes through her, making her nostrils flare as she bares her teeth, ready to bite.

She moves her hand to her chest and pulls out the bullet. A flash of pain goes through her face, though she doesn't make a sound, and rises to her feet without breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Fucking vampire. Die!" Dean exclaims and lifts the machete to chop her head off, but she's too fast for him and he misses. Her arm flies through the woods instead.

An ear-piercing scream comes out of the beast but somehow the rage of the death of her mate takes over, leading her to fight the human.

She knocks him to the ground, making him lose his gun and machete in the fall.

"Hey! Chill it vampy!" he says and lifts his hands up.

Rosalie shakes with anger and growls:

"Was that the best you've got?"

She puts her stiletto heeled foot on Dean's chest.

"I can kill you right now. It would be so easy," she threatens and presses down with her foot.

Dean groans; "Can't... breath..."

He grips her ice cold ankle tightly, trying to push it away from him, but she's much stronger than him.

"You can't even nudge me," she hisses, "weak human."

She eases the weight from his chest, allowing him to breathe again.

Dean takes a few vital breaths, while he stares up at her spiteful – but still gorgeous – face. She moves and puts her feet on either side of Dean's waist, looking down at him. Her eyes are full of hatred.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Dean asks without fear.

Before answering, she bends down and picks up her arm, which has crawled back to her, and reattaches it to her body.

"Emmett..." she whispers, but the words trails off into nothing. Her lips trembles, if she could have she would have cried.

"He's dead," Dean smiles.

"I should just kill you," she hisses through clenched teeth.

"Go ahead. I'm right here, baby," Dean teases, and wishes for Sam to wake up. He generally saves him in situations like these, why would it be any different this time?

Rosalie leans down toward him.

"I want to make you suffer," she whispers and her chill breath makes him feel like a Canadian winter wind blew right at his face.

Dean swallows. He's starting to get worried. Maybe Sam won't wake up in time?

"I'm going to do the worst thing I can imagine to you," she hisses and suddenly rips off his clothes with her sharp fingernails.

"Woahh!" Dean exclaims. "Hey! Watch the jacket!"

Then he turns quiet when she starts caressing him. This has turned in a completely different direction then he first expected. She strips him, while moving her cold hands all across his body. She leans down and kisses him, hungrily. He does not try to resist. He doesn't want to resist, cause hey, she is gorgeous.

Her body, still dressed in that flimsy red thing, presses against him. Her dress allows him to feel every inch of her and he just wants to rip the damn thing off and get inside of her. Longing to touch her, he raises his hands and puts them at her waist. She stiffens a bit at first, and he hesitates, wondering if she'll get mad at him for trying to take charge of the situation. But she relaxes and he lets his hands trail her body, up and down, examining every curve.

He rolls her over, lying on top of her with his hole weight. Normally, he'd worry about crushing the girl with his muscular build, but with a vampire, there's no need to be careful. He presses his sex against her, clearly saying what he wants. His hand trails along her thigh, catching a piece of fabric and pulling it up.

The next thing he knows, she's on top. And he's got a sharp pain in his head. She's sitting on his thighs, and when he tries to sit up, she slaps him hard in his face. It takes a moment for him to react and he's not sure whether to get upset or not. She takes his both wrists in one hand and locks them to the ground above his head he decides that it's kind of kinky, in a good sense. She slowly bends down to meet his face, but doesn't kiss him. She smiles slightly. The next thing he knows is a terrible pain somewhere on his right side. He looks at what she's doing, can't really see, but the way her arm moves, he can tell that she's probably using her nails to cut him. He immediately stops thinking that this situation might be nice and enjoyable.

The next thing she does is hiking her dress up to her waist and straddles him; and at that, the nice feeling returns, somehow mixed with the pain. A groggy mix of pleasure and pain confuses him to a point of where he doesn't know where the lust ends and hell begins.

She smiles wickedly and leans in to kiss him feverishly. It's hot, even though she's so cold. He's kept down as if with an iron bolt and she rides him without mercy. He wonders if she'll break his penis.

He opens his mouth to say something, but she moves quicker than light and chokes him with her hand. He tries to speak, he tries to breathe, but it doesn't work, and it just hurt. The sexual arousal, mixed with the panic of the choking gives Dean an assortment of emotions that does not allow him to actually decide to freak out and try to fight her. Even though he knows it won't make any difference.

She let go of his neck and he coughs painfully. She's still riding him, but he has lost focus of that when getting air into his lungs became a greater importance.

"Rose...," he coughs and she answers by biting him on his cheek, she sucks out some blood, but do not swallow it and spits it on the ground instead. It's painful, but it does bring his awareness back to the game.

The game being weird vampire-sex.

Dean looks at the expression on her face. She doesn't look so angry anymore... As if she has forgotten to be angry and is now just enjoying him.

With a smirk she moves her free hand (the other still pressing his hands to the ground) to his groin, where she swiftly graces his balls. He shudders of pleasure, but he's got a bad feeling about the outcome.

He's also right about that feeling. She lets his hands go, sits up and puts her hands behind her on his thighs for support. And then she does it. She squeezes her fingers into the flesh of his inner thighs, and twists, and turns...

The pain is excruciating. He screams and screams until there's no air left in his lungs to scream with. Tiny black spots cover his vision. She stops the torture and rides him in a way no human girl would ever be able to do and regardless the his pain he's still brought back to the arousal and manages to come. She comes too, twice, if he remembers correctly with his clouded, tortured mind.

She doesn't look so pleased with him being able to come after all that and she leaves him there. When the drugged effect of his orgasm goes away the pain is brought back, and he rolls around on the ground, folded over at his stomach and moaning in torment. Tiny black spots covers his vision.

He doesn't know how much the time passes. The misery... The mortifying humiliation pulls him toward the ground. He wants to sink through the earth to just lie there, so no one will ever know about this abasement.

"Just kill me," he mutters against the ground after a while.

He closes his eyes, praying that the nightmare ends soon.

"Dean...?" Sam groans from where he had been lying unconscious in the shrubbery.

Dean sighs; apparently the nightmare has only just begun. How the hell can he possibly make up a reasonable explanation for why he's naked and all?

"I'm here, Sammy," Dean says, trying to sound normal.

Sam continues groaning – his head must be hurting, he's been pretty badly knocked out after all.

Dean slowly gets to his feet, stretching out his soar muscles. It feels as if his insides has been mangled and churned. It hurts badly.

He hobbles his way to Sam after he's confirmed that his clothes are nothing more than shreds.

Sam sits up, rubbing his forehead.

"Dean! ...Why are you naked?" he asks his brother, totally shocked.

"Uhm... yeah, you know... A man's got to do what a man's got to do," Dean says and tries to sound cocky.

"...What?"

Dean shrugs.

"Oh my god, Dean! You're bleeding! And you've got a bite mark on your cheek!" Sam exclaims, staring at his brother's thighs.

"Stop asking questions! I'm the oldest!"

Sam gets to his feet while rolling his eyes. He takes off his jacket and hands it to Dean.

"Here, take it."

"Aw, thanks, cutie-pie," Dean says and ties it around his waist to cover up his genitals.

"God, Dean... Why can't you just stop overdoing your manliness?"

Dean shrugs, "makes me more manly than you at least. At least, I'm not building my manliness upon giant nostrils."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

_A/N: Poor, poor Deanie... REVIEW!_


	4. Rosalie: Something's Missing

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Rosalie_

She runs through the woods, searching for her beloved mate.

"Emmett!" she shrieks, while following the trail of his scent.

The terror and horror within her get worse and worse, when she approaches the big pile of burning vampire flesh.

The terrible smell intoxicates her whole body. She fights against the impulse to hold her nose, because it's her most necessary tool for finding Emmett.

"Emmett?" she whispers when she stands before the big bonfire.

Suddenly a pair of arms embraces her and she starts screaming and crying without tears.

"Rosalie, calm down!" Carlisle says, "we haven't disposed of all the newborns yet. My darling, calm down... Jasper?"

A tiring daze covers her sight and she feels suddenly heavy...

"NO! Don't you dare!" she screams. "Don't you dare sedate me, Jasper! I'll get... you... I'll..."

Vampires can't sleep, but Jasper can make them almost sleep. While being sedated she's barely aware of what's going on around her. She can't open her eyelids and thinking is almost impossible, as well as using her senses.

When Jasper lets her "wake up" she, Carlisle and Jasper are at a motel somewhere nearby.

"I hate you," is the first thing that comes out of her mouth.

"I know," Jasper smirks and kisses her on the forehead.

She stares at him angrily. He smiles at her, but his smile changes to a frown.

"Hey... Carlisle? What's wrong with Rose's eyes? They have got a kind of greenish color."

Carlisle furrows his eyebrows and bends down to take a look at her.

"What?" she asks, feeling a rage beginning to bloom within her.

"They are changing color...," Jasper states.

"What?" she shrieks and demands; "give me a mirror!"

In one second Jaspers runs around the small room, searching for a mirror, but ends up ripping down one from the wall. He hands it to Rosalie, who snaps it quickly out of his hands and stares at her reflexion.

"Oh good Lord..." she breathes.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks Carlisle.

"I don't know..."

"There is something wrong with my eyes, and you don't know? Vampires aren't supposed to have something wrong with their eyes, Carlisle!" Rosalie shrieks, totally freaking out.

Carlisle gives Jasper one look and Jasper calms Rosalie down to a zombie-like state of mind.

"It's hard to see... You are so thirsty... Your eyes are nearly black. I'd advise you to feed, and then we'll be able to see. But why do you think you're eyes have changed to this green color?"

"This is not hypnosis, Carlisle," Rosalie says calmly, but she would've snap at him if she wasn't under Jasper's influence. "I don't know."

"Okay. Did you do something out of the ordinary during the fight?"

Rosalie looks away, embarrassed.

"Rosalie?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she says and then remembers; "Where's Emmett?"

Carlisle leans closer to Jasper and mumbles "call Alice" in his ear.

"Stop whispering! I can hear you! ...Give me Emmett – I want Emmett!"

"Rose...," Jasper says softly and lays a hand on her head, immediately making her relax.

"Stay with her, Jasper, I'll go make some phone calls," Carlisle says seriously.

"Okay, say hi to Alice from me... I'll keep Rose calm," Jasper smiles, still with his hand on Rosalie's head.

Carlisle nods to him and walks away.

Rosalie starts to whine, like she's crying. Jasper stares at her in shock, and tries to calm her down even more.

"Emmett!"


	5. Dean: It's Kind of Personal

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Dean_

"This is a stupid plan!" Dean whispers from behind a high bush where he and his brother hide with binoculars and guns and machetes.

"Not as stupid as you are," Sam answers bitterly and casts a nervous glimpse toward the motel where the vampires are staying. The old, brick stone building shines pleasantly in the dark night.

"Oh, come on, dude! Give me a break!" Dean says. He's sick and tired of Sam being so nosy and not-minding-his-own-business.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Sam says and grinds his teeth with anger.

"I told you the truth!" Dean hisses. He sucks at lying, but if he doesn't say anything else except the lie, Sam just has to accept it as the truth.

"Raccoons attacked you and took your clothes?"

Dean nods and smiles, content with his lie.

"I'm not stupid Dean."

"But you can't figure something else out? Then you'll have to suit yourself with my explanation, Sammy," Dean says with a cocky smile, pleased with himself for winning the argument.

Sam becomes even more grumpy – if possible – and avoids Dean's swanky gaze. Dean turns his gaze toward the building they were watching over. Seeing someone moving toward the door.

"Hey Sam...," Dean mumbles carefully. He looks at Sam out of the corner of his eye and noting with dismay that Sam is ignoring him.

The door opens and out comes a blond male. Definitely vampire, judging by the slight shimmer of his skin in the faint lights of the street lamps.

"Sam," Dean continues, with a more alarmed tone of voice, which gets Sam's attention. But it's too late. Suddenly the vampire moves too fast for Dean to catch up with and is suddenly standing in front of them.

"We do not want to cause you any harm. We have come here to look up the killings that has been happening here recently and we believe you have mistaken us for their crimes. I'd highly recommend you to leave now and stay away – let us handle this situation. If you attack us again, we won't show mercy, especially after what you did to my son," the vampire says.

Dean tilts up his chin, to show off extra masculine strength. He prepares himself for saying something really smart, but Sam ruins his moment by trying to reason with the vampire.

"Okay, okay," Sam says, while having his hands up, "we'll leave right away, sir."

Dean gapes at him in pure disbelief, and then watches the vampire go back to the motel.

"Sir? You sirred a vampire?" Dean gasps at Sam, while following him toward the Impala.

"Yes, Dean. Didn't it ever occur to you that these guys might just be innocent? That we are hunting the wrong vampires?"

"Ah, seriously. You can't hunt wrong vampires. You hunt them all."

"What about Eli and Lenore?" Sam asks, suggesting to the vampires who fed from cows they have saved from Gordon.

"Those were special vampires!" Dean says.

"What if they're the same?"

"No proof. I'd say guilty until proven guilty. The odds says they are evil, let's treat them so."

"What about the blond one you were so crazy about?" Sam says, while opening the door of the car, and gives Dean that really annoying I'm-so-smart-look.

Dean tries to suppress those oddly horrifying memories, and he does not want to take a stroll down memory lane. But once you open Pandora's box... It is really opened.

Dean takes his seat in the car and clutches the steering wheel.

"Hate those blood suckers... They creep me out," Dean whispers to Sam, knowing instantly that he has already said too much.

"Dude. What happened to you? I know there weren't any raccoons there, Dean."

"Nothing involving vampires...," Dean mumbles and Sam reads him like an open book and exclaims:

"Oh my God, Dean. You slept with-"

Dean turns around to meet Sam eye to eye and points at him in his face and says with his most serious and deepest voice:

"-Don't even dare to say it, Sammy. You are the one sleeping with all the monsters. Don't you dare to throw that on me!"

While that's what he says, he wishes he had had sex with her instead of being raped by her. The world is not fair.


	6. Alice: Changes It All

**Rosalie's Baby**

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jensen's Petunia, who gave me a kick in the butt with asking me if I was going to finish this thing or not. Thanks! I had a maaajor writer's block on this thing, and I think I've rewritten the damn chapter about 4 or 5 times already and now when I tried again (a couple of months later) the words flowed just as easily as water. So just plainly, thanks for the butt-kick! And people, don't hesitate to give me push, I need it from time to time! Now I'll (hopefully) be able to finish it (eventually)!_

_Alice_

"What do you see?" Jasper asks softly, putting a pen in Alice's hand for her to draw her vision.

Alice doesn't care to draw and opens her eyes with a slight smile on her lips.

"Emmett's alive."

"_What?_"

"I guess they missed some piece of him," she continues, her smile growing broader by the second.

"Is he coming here?" Jasper asks, still astonished and confused.

Alice's smile instantly faded and she furrowed her brows, trying to clear out the foggy future.

"No. He is very thirsty."

"Oh, boy," Jasper breathed.

"We have to find him before he makes any trouble."

"I agree," Jasper agrees seriously.

"But before we do that, I think we should go meet Bella and Edward at the airport."

"What? Why?"

"Just a feeling," Alice twitters smugly.

"Oh, come on, Alice. Don't play games with me," Jasper says, but she knows that he knows that he's not getting anything more out of her.

Alice jumps to her feet and says out loud:

"Carlisle! We're going to go get Bella and Edward and Renesmee at the airport!"

"Okay," Carlisle answers without letting his nose leave the laptop he has brought with him.

Dun...Dun...Dun...

Dean kicks a rock, which shoots away like a catapult to the dark shrubbery, where it hits something hard.

"Jeez, what was that?" Dean says.

"I don't know," Sam mumbles.

Out of the darkness a huge, bearlike vampire appears.

"Oh, shit..."

The vampire's stride is definitely toward the brothers. It frightens Dean, but both he and his brother are armed and they should be able to fight it if necessary.

Dean casts a glance at Sam, and sees that he's even more scared.

"Hey!" Dean calls at the vampire.

He gets no answer until the vampire's only a couple of feet away, when it says to Sam:

"Thanks for not burning all the pieces of me."

Sam swallows scarcely, and Dean lifts his machete to strike, but the vampire is faster than him. He takes his machete and somehow also Dean. He imprisons him in between his arms and body and presses the weapon against Dean's neck.

"I do not like murder," he hisses, "but I will kill you if you don't leave me and my family alone."

"Okay, okay," Sam says and puts his gun slowly to the ground.

He leans in closer to Dean's exposed neck and breaths in a ragged breath.

"Rose... What did you do with Rose?"

"Uhm, nothing!" Dean protests.

Alice watches the happenings in the woods closely and directs the car towards them. They stop just a couple of feet away from them and Jasper immediately jumps out of the car to go talk to Emmett.

"Emmett! Let me take him," Jasper says and makes Emmett relax a bit.

"Let's take them home," Alice says to the others while looking at Dean and Sam.

At the house Rosalie and Emmett have an emotional reunion. Carlisle has news for all of them so he tries to interrupt them as soon as he can. They lock the humans up in Bella and Edward's room and then they all gather to listen to what Carlisle has got to say.

"I talked to some friends in Mexico. And apparently the changing of Rosalie's eye color is a sign of pregnancy," he says in almost a whisper. His face unmoving.

There's a long silence in the group while the message sinks in.

"Pregnant as in... with child?" Rosalie breaths.

"Yes."

"Did you know about this?" Edward demands to know.

"No, I had no idea," Carlisle says calmly, knowing that Edward feels a bit betrayed by not having been told this before. "It has to be a human male, vampires can still not become pregnant with each other."

"But why haven't we ever heard of this?" Edward asks.

"There's a problem with this though," Carlisle says, ignoring Edward and makes a pause. "The child will die if it stays in the body of a vampire."

Another silence.

"You mean I can't carry my own child?" Rosalie says and seems to be angry with her own kind.

"I'm afraid not," Carlisle says silently.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rose says, sounding desperate.

"This is why we haven't heard of this before," Carlisle continues and shoots Edward a glance, "the human male in question is usually killed after the act."

"So?" Emmett asks, crossing his arms in a furious way.

"In order to save the baby, we have to move the baby to the human male."

"What?" Edward spits. "That's sick! Unethical!"

Bella lays a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but her facial expression says the same thing as him.

"There's no other way to save the baby. It has to be the father in order to have the correct genetic basis."

"But how will it work?" Jasper asks.

"We simply cut out the uterus from Rosalie and install it in the abdomen of the man and wait for it to grow together with him on its own."

Jasper nods, as if this is something very interesting and not at all disturbed.

"Wait a minute... What will happen to him?" Bella asks, emphasizing the word "him" a bit.

Carlisle hesitates and shots a glance at Esme.

"He will die," he sighs. "Just like you would have... But his chances of survival are even less even though he were to be made a vampire."

"So... What will we do?" Bella continues.

"First of all I think Rosalie and Emmett have a decision to make, and then we'll discuss the... later-on consequences of the human," Carlisle answers and nods to Emmett and Rosalie who go out to hunt and discuss their new matters.

Edward steps close to Carlisle and hisses "You cannot do this. You know this is not right. You cannot let them decide upon the life of a human being!"

"You know how important this is for Rose," Carlisle said calmly.

"It's not right!"

"Maybe we can save him."

"Maybe? Maybe is not enough!" Edward says and storms dramatically out of the room.


	7. Bella: Everybody Deserves A Chance

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Bella_

"Edward, please calm down," she says.

"No, you cannot tell me to calm down! This is horrible! It's against all moral and ethics!"

"I know... But isn't it just as horrible the way Rosalie lost her human life and how she never got to have any children when it was practically all she wanted?"

Edward looks up at his wife with astonishment.

"How can you say that?"

"All I'm saying is that you have to look at it from both sides. You can be a bit black and white sometimes honey," Bella says and kisses him quickly as if to smoothen her words out, but he can't be sure, he's never really sure about the reason behind her actions. That both annoys him and makes him love her. Right now, it kind of calms him down. He needs to know what she thinks of the whole thing.

"What do you think?" he asks her and pulls her into a close embrace.

"I think that... Oh I don't know... But we shouldn't make him do it... If he wants to become a vampire it might be okay, but...," Bella says but becomes distracted when Edward starts to kiss her on her neck. "But.. I... Oh dammit," she whispers and catches his lips with hers and they fall into bed...

_Dun, dun, dun..._

"So what was I saying?" Bella asks later.

"If I remember correctly," which he knows he does, because as a vampire, he has an impeccable memory, "you said but... I... Oh dammit."

"Yeah...," Bella says, still slightly distracted.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I think we have to tell him," she says and gets to her feet.

Edward reaches out to grab her arm. "Where are you going?" he says.

"I... I..."

"We have to wait for Rosalie and Emmett to make a decision and then for Carlisle's last word."

"But I thought you didn't agree with them! How can you be taking his side now?"

"Because it's Carlisle. I might not agree with him now, but I'm always on his side. You know that."

Bella sighs, trying to shrug off her annoyance with her husband and changes the subject "Can you hear them?"

Edward listens carefully. "Yes..."

In the woods Rose and Emmett are on their way back to the house after hunting.

"So, we're going to talk about it," Rose says.

Emmett turns around abruptly and looks her in the eyes.

"You slept with another man," he says.

"I'm sorry...," Rose whimpers.

"Why did you do it?"

"He said he had killed you," she says shakily through clenched teeth, "and I was so angry."

"Oh, baby," Emmett says and leans in to kiss her softly on her lips. "You're so sexy when you're angry..."

"Okay, I don't want to know anymore," Bella insists and puts two fingers on Edward's lips to make him stop talking. He smiles. "At least we now know that they are okay."

_Dun, dun, dun..._

When Rosalie and Emmett come back a couple of hours later they all gather downstairs.

Rosalie grabs Emmett's hand and says "We're keeping it," her joy shining through as if through a sieve.

"He and his brother pretty much caused my death," Emmett says.

"So you think he deserves it?" Edward asks bluntly.

"Plus that he insulted Rose," Emmet adds through clenched teeth, "so yes. He certainly does."

"But it's not about revenge. It's about the baby," Rosalie pleads to Carlisle. "Please..."

"I know how important this is to you, but we have to give him a bit of time. We don't know how the pregnancy will affect him. The most humane thing to do is to give him at least a day."

"A day? Not much," Edward says, crossing his arms in a stubborn fashion.

Bella rolls her eyes inwardly at him. Sometimes he just can't keep his poker face. But she doesn't feel okay with this either. She doesn't feel okay with it at all. Her stomach clenches at the mere thought of how that guy will react. And what he'll have to go through...

Herself, she has done this all willingly. And it has worked out okay. But she can't imagine how it would be like if it was forced to have a half-vampire child. And she would never know how it is to be a man to carry the baby.

Bella sighs, trying to swish away her thoughts to concentrate on what's going on in the room.

"...It would allow us to make some more research before making any rash decisions," Edward arguments.

Bella looks around. "Hey, where's Renesmee?" she asks.

"She went upstairs," Alice answers calmly.

Edward turns around to stare at her. "Upstairs? What is she doing there?"

Alice looks concentrated and squeezes out the words "Bella, go, don't worry. Edward, stay."

Edward squints his eyes at his sister. "Why are you humming the national anthem of France?"

Bella has heard enough. She walks (or basically flies) up the stairs and arrives there within the blink of an eye. She listens and hears a male voice, two stressed hearts and Renesmee's familiar heart rhythm.

"Nice vampire-girl...," the male voice says and she hears the swoosh in the air and the ruffle of fabric when he probably lifts his hands up to show his inferiority toward the girl. Bella rolls her eyes. Humans...

She walks slowly to the room where the odd group are, knowing that Renesmee is aware of her presence.

"No, no, no! Please stay where you are, we won't hurt you," another male voice says.

"Still," Renesmee says. Bella's eyebrows go to the roof. Renesmee never speaks, unless she can't express herself through her own kind of communication.

Bella pushes the door open.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" Her baby-girl turns around. The two men are pushed against the wall, trying to create as much distance as possible between them. "What do you want to show them?"

Renesmee hesitates.

"Nessie," Bella says with a slight warning in her voice and her daughter sighs and walks up to her and raises her hands. Bella kneels in order for her to touch her face. She shows her a short sequence where one of the men, bare-shirted screams and fights against Carlisle who's cutting him open with a knife while Emmett and Jasper are holding him steady. Lots of blood.

"Ehm, Nessie-baby, I understand that you want to warn him," Bella says and Nessie nods. "But I think it might be better if I talk to them, okay?" Nessie pouts and puts her hands to her face again.

This time she only gets the feeling of disappointment and a hurt of pride.

"I know honey. You can stay if you want, but don't show them anything unless you've shown it to me first, okay?" Nessie nods. "Mommy loves you," Bella says and kisses her on the forehead.

Bella gets to her feet and looks at the men. They don't look so scared anymore, but mostly wary, and kind of angry. She sniffs the air and can still smell the adrenaline and fear from them. And the faint scent of Rosalie still on one of them's body.

"What's your names?" she asks.

They exchange a quick glance and a nod before answering "I'm Dean, this is my little brother Sam."

"Hi, I'm Bella," Bella says and smiles pleasantly at them.

They remain quiet, probably fearing the worst. Bella puts her hands on her hips. "Can't you guys just relax already?" Sam looks at Dean and shrugs and gets a more relaxed posture, Dean is more hesitant though.

Having the same train of thought as Renesmee, she wants to let them know what to expect. But she can't say it to them, because then everybody else would hear. She'll have to use the little telepath to hide her intentions.

Bella lifts her daughter up and puts her to her hip. She touches Bella's face lightly and Bella sees the human's car driving away from the house, a sense of freedom tinted the message. Not bad, but Bella also needs them to know why they should run, so she whispers in Renesmee's ear so low that she knows the other vampires won't hear. The humans won't even know she moved her lips.

"Nessie, tell Sam what will happen to his brother, but do it nicely. Blood scares them," Bella whispers. Nessie looks at her with big eyes, probably not understanding why she doesn't want to tell Dean directly. She remembers clearly the instructions of showing her mommy the pictures she wanted to show them first so she touches her face.

Rosalie, touching her stomach, the feeling of motherly longing. The sequence changes to Dean, pregnant. The whole picture is in red tones and a strong feeling of fright, panic and death hangs over it all. Scary, but not gory at least.

Bella nods. "Show them," she whispers to Nessie and then raises her voice to talk to the men, "She won't hurt you. Just let her touch your faces."

"What? No fucking way!" Dean protests. Bella rolls her eyes. Renesmee walks to Sam with her hands outstretched. Sam looks at Bella, seeming to look for a sign if it's okay or not. Bella blinks once calmly.

Sam takes a deep breath as if he were to dive and closes his eyes while he bent down to Renesmee. She puts her tiny hand on his stubbly cheek and he opens his eyes in shock. Shock and surprise of what happens and then the message sinks in and he looks at Dean.

"What? What did she do to you?"

Bella hears steps in the staircase she knows the others can't hear and closes her eyes in a sigh. The next millisecond the door barges open and Rosalie steps in. "What do you think you're doing, Bella!"


	8. Dean: Our Bloody Escape

_A/N: Hey guys! I've made some changes with the story, mostly it's linguistic changes, but some changes in dialog, lots of changes in the rape scene, and most obviously, title and summary. What do you think about the changes? xxxx The Hannalizer_

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Dean_

Dean looks around in the room. There has to be something to defend themselves with. He is not going to give himself up to a bunch of vampire-psychos.

"Find anything, Sammy?"

"Nope. They've wiped it clean of every sharp object," Sam says and lets out an exasperated huff of air.

"What would McGyver do?" Dean mutters.

The strange mother-daughter vampires left the room as soon as the blond one stepped inside. Now they are alone in here and they have no idea of where the other vampires are. Dean shakes his head.

"There has to be something," he says and starts to push a bookshelf aside. Maybe there is something behind it. Maybe.

The door opens, which makes both Dean and Sam jump. They didn't hear anyone approach the room.

It's the vampire-child. Carrying machetes...

"Woah, that's creepy," Dean says.

"Dean," Sam warns him.

"But it is creepy! I mean, what is she, like five years old?"

"Dean, stop it," Sam tells him, keeping his gaze at the girl.

"Okay, vampy-girl. Please don't slice us into pieces," Dean says. "I'm sure you're a very nice girl, but-"

"For God's sake Dean!"

"-we'd like to keep our body parts intact, you know," Dean continues, ignoring his brother as usual.

Renesmee rolls her eyes. She lays the weapons down on the floor and then walks to Dean and waits for him to kneel for her in order for her to touch his face. Dean doesn't protest this time, since he knew that if she wanted him dead he'd already be dead. Plus, he kind of respects a little girl who can roll her eyes at him.

She gives him a sequence. It's in the garage, because Dean can see a really cool car. Renesmee seems to notice his distraction and she quickly erases the car from the sequence and enhances the colors of the things she wants him to see. There is Bella and Edward, she sort of tells him. Bella is bent down, going through some stuff in boxes. Edward doesn't seem to take notice of what she's actually doing, because he's in some kind of distressed mood.

"Alice is avoiding me," he complains.

"Mhm, why is that?" Bella asks in an indifferent fashion, not interrupting what she's doing.

"She's hiding something. Definitely. She was singing the national anthem of France over and over in her head. She practically screamed it out. It hurt my brain."

"She'll probably tell you eventually. Sometimes you just have to trust her," she says, still sounding quite distracted. "Ah!" she suddenly exclaims and pulls out an object of a box.

It's a machete.

"Bella. What _are_ you doing?" Edward asks with his voice raised, noticing that his wife is doing strange things.

"Nothing, honey," she says, still without looking at him.

"Bella!"

"Ah, there's another one, great," she says contently for herself and pulls out another one, a bigger one from the box.

"Nessie, can you please take these and put them away?" Bella asks, turning around and looking directly at Dean, which makes his heart skip a beat. Then he realizes he's actually seeing all this from the child's point of view.

Dean is filled with a sense of worship for Bella as he or she takes the machetes with tiny childish hands.

"Why are you pulling her into this?" Edward asks his wife, while taking Renesmee's hand.

"I'm not. You know we have to clear the house of sharp things. They are so-called dangerous," Bella says sarcastically.

Edward clenches his teeth, a sign of him being upset.

Bella gets to her feet and walks toward him. A smile on her face.

"Honey, it's going to be fine, just calm down," she says and strokes him on his cheek.

He lets Renesmee go and she sees her goal of giving the machetes to Dean and Sam and she also realizes her mistake.

Edward freezes.

"Do you know what she's going to do?"

Renesmee hurries to leave, before he stops her.

"Yes," Bella answers calmly.

Renesmee reaches the stairs.

"Bella!" she hears Edward complain. "They can hurt her!"

"Sometimes you've just got to trust me," Bella breaths and the following sounds sounds like kissing. Dean fills with a feeling of contentment. His mom has succeeded. Yay! He opens the door and sees himself, seeming to violate a bookshelf. Huh, so that's how he looks like.

The sequence ends.

"Ehm. You're letting us esc-" Dean states, but Renesmee covers his mouth with her hand and points at her ear and then behind her. "Thank you," Dean then whispers, even though he doubts the difference whispering might make.

Renesmee suddenly turns her back to him, seeming to decide she's done with this, and walks out of the door, not closing it after her.

"O-kay," Dean says.

There is a moment.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam asks, trying the feel of the machete in his hand.

Dean smirks. "Fight our way out?"

"Big time."

Dean kicks the door fully open, before he darts out for the stairs. Sam is at his heels. The corridor seems long. Too long. It's not really that long.

And there she is.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie growls at them and they slow down not to crash into her.

Her hair is like a halo around her furious face. She can catch them so easily. Dean decides to go for it.

He jumps, swings the machete with both hands, and with a roar he aims for her head. Her instinct makes her throw her arms above her head to protect herself. One hand, three fingers darts away and hits the walls as if with a catapult. The machete digs deep into her skull. She falls to the floor. Dean pulls the machete out, which isn't an easy task, and he has got to use his foot against her shoulder to help pull it out.

They will be everywhere now.

"Hurry," Dean grunts at Sam and they continue their running to freedom.

In the stairs they are met by a shocked Carlisle.

"Wait," he says and holds his hands up. Dean sees Esme stand downstairs, looking at them with worried eyes. "Let's talk about this."

Dean is not considering talking about it, but it still distracted for a second. A second too much.

Sam suddenly shrieks, when he's grabbed by Jasper from behind.

"I'll snap his neck if you don't calm down and go back to the room," he says to Dean.

"Okay, okay... Easy...," Dean says, slowly putting down his weapon.

Sam nods slightly at Dean, and uses the machete, still in his hand, to slice his arm up. Jasper, shocked about what he's doing, doesn't react until Sam has stuck his arm in his face. The blood filling his every sense. He bites Sam. Sam cries out.

Dean sprints and cuts his head off. It stays on Sam's arm. Creepily enough. But Dean hasn't got time to ponder that issue, because he still has Carlisle behind him and he simply turns around with the machete, and slits Carlisle's abdomen open. But he's not separated and he just flinches, and then goes back after him.

_Baseball_, Dean thinks. He swings the machete and waits for the right moment. When Carlisle reaches out for him, he chops his arm off, and on the other way back he takes his head.

When Dean turns around, Sam has taken away the head from his arm.

"Ow," he says, and clutches his arm. The head lies on the floor beside him.

"No time for ow," Dean says and then darts for the stairs.

Downstairs, Esme still stands. But she doesn't seem willing to fight them. They see the door. The door is the goal.

But suddenly Emmett's there and he covers the door with his bearlike build.

Shoulder to shoulder, Sam and Dean run toward him. Taking him from two different sides, they don't care what part they'll hit of him. An arm, half the waist.

Like chopping down a tree for Christmas Sam finishes it and takes the other side of the waist, Emmett, not having an arm to defend himself with.

His body falls, they push his legs away, open the door. In the next second Sam is no longer beside Dean. Dean looks around, and sees Sam being dragged away by Emmett's upper body. He's biting him in the leg hobbling with one functioning arm and one stump of an arm. It's not that quick.

Dean quickly separates his head from his body, and Emmett is still. For now.

Esme still doesn't stop them, and Edward, Bella and Alice don't even seem to try.

They find their car and go on the road. Sooner or later they will be chased. How can they escape? Where will they go? Right now, they just follow the road, forward, and away.


	9. Sam: Fly to the Moon?

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Sam_

They've been running from the vampires for two days.

"Dean... They will catch up with us eventually, you know that," Sam says, worried. He has been thinking all this time that they can't run. That whatever they do, they'll follow their scent, the scent of their car... The only way to remove the track of their scent is to suddenly disappear.

Dean is stressed out, which one can understand. He absolutely do not want to be mutilated by the psycho-vampires.

"And how much does complaining about it help? What the fuck else are we supposed to do, Sam? I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

"Dean. I do have an idea."

"Yeah, well spit it out then!"

"Let's take a plane. And we'll go somewhere really far away."

"Canada?" Dean says uninterestedly.

"Europe or Asia or I don't know," Sam sighs, trying to keep his patience in track.

"What if they're on the same plane?"

"And what are the odds of that?"

"Hey! The odds haven't exactly been on our side lately, so don't talk about them!"

"Okay. What about this; Let's drive to New York, and from there we'll take a plane directly to... wherever... If they follow our tracks to the airport, they can easily find out where we went, and then they might catch up with us if we have to fly within the US."

"Okay, yeah I get the picture. So, they'll just follow us to Europe and then they'll find us there."

"Not if we go to let's say, Tokyo. It's far away, lots of people, it will be hard even for them to track us, and then we leave there as quick as we can, and go to another part of the world like South Africa or something. And then we'll leave again. It's impossible for them to follow us and nearly impossible for them to track us while there!"

"Nearly."

"Yeah, but it's the best shot we've got, Dean."

"True. So, let's go to The Big Apple."

_Dun, dun, dun..._

Dean shoves a sandwich into is mouth. Sam looks at him with annoyance. They recently emptied some bank accounts, to not leave any traces after them. Dollars and euros filled their pockets. It made Sam nervous to walk around with that much money.

"How can you eat right now?" he asks his brother. The airplane that will take them to Shanghai has been delayed with almost over an hour.

"What? I'm hungry!"

Sam rolls his eyes at him. It also makes him nervous to be chased by vampires. These vampires seem to be equipped with superpowers unlike all other vampires they've met. This hunt will not be an easy one.

"Do vampires seem to shine a bit to you, Dean?" Sam asks his brother, while searching for any people just like that in the crowd.

"Uhm, like the girls from New York," Dean avoids the subject. It always freak him out to talk about Sam's demonic condition. "Man, I'm telling you, this is an awesome place, the sandwiches are amazing, the chicks... I mean wow, Sammy. Look at that," Dean says, his eyes turning glossy while looking at some girl passing by.

Sam isn't looking.

"Yeah, but the vampires. Do you see any obvious difference on them, compared to humans? Like their skin for example?"

"What? They are pale or something?"

"For me they're kind of... sparkly."

"Sparkly? Like Christmas decorations?"

"Or shiny or I don't know. Their skin is different anyway," Sam confides, barely daring to meet his brother's eyes. Dean puts down his sandwich on the table.

"Woah, Sam," he says. "You're just getting wackier and wackier for every day. Soon you'll probably get laser eyes like Superman," Dean jokes it away and takes a big bite of the sandwich.

"Dean. That's not funny."

"Ah, lighten up, will ya?" Dean says, but Sam can see it bothers his brother much more than he want him to see.

Sam decides to drop the subject.

Later, Dean remembers his fright of flights. Sam tries to talk to him and make him forget about the scary thing they're doing, but Dean just continues holding convulsively on to the seat.

In Shanghai they take whatever plane they can find in the last minute. They go to Paris. Never leaving the airport, they spend some money. Dean buys a beret, but doesn't eat anything, even after the long duration of the flight between Shanghai and Paris.

The last minute flight they find is a flight to Norway. It smells like fish there. From Norway they go to the north of Sweden, where it's very cold. Probably the place where hell froze over. Then they go to Vienna, and from Vienna they go to Johannesburg and from Johannesburg they go to Sri Lanka and from Sri Lanka they go to Tokyo and from Tokyo they go to Moscow where they decide to rest in an airport hotel.

"I think we should avoid the big airports. Like London, Paris, New York-"

"We've already been to two of those," Dean interrupts him.

"Yeah, and they have probably also been there, and got our scent there. They'll probably split up and wait for us there. We are safer the longer we stay up in the air."

"We can't be doing this forever, Sammy."

"Of course not. We just have to go somewhere, where we can wait them out."

"Why not stay in America for that?"

"Because we need them to split up so we don't have to face everyone at the same time. And, maybe it will save us time to prepare for the fight. Have you heard anything from Bobby?"

"Nope. We're on our own."

"Okay," Sam sighs. "I'm going to try to call again."

"We're leaving early in the morning, so goodnight," Dean says and pulls the cover over his head. Then he mumbles "I've heard Italian chicks are hot."

It's nightfall when they land in Rome. While stretching in his seat, Sam turns on his cellphone. It beeps and beeps and beeps. His eyebrows shoot to the roof when he sees that he has got seven missed calls, four text messages and three voice mails. They are all from Bobby.

"Dean," Sam says through clenched teeth, showing his brother the phone.

Dean takes out his phone too, seeing that he has also got a bunch of calls and messages from Bobby.

"Can't be good," Dean mumbles.

Sam decides to listen to the messages first.

_Sam! It's Bobby! You can't go to Italy, do not go to Italy. Whatever you do, when you hear this, call me. Don't go to Italy. Bye._

Sam swallows. With a shaky hand he presses the phone to his ear, preparing himself for the next message.

_Sam! Why do you turn off your damn phone during the flight? Which I'm just guessing you have done! What're the odds of the plane crashing due to a cellphone?_

A few seconds later he recorded another message.

_Okay Sam. When you land in Italy, get the hell out of there. Don't sit around and wait, just get your asses out of there! I really mean it. Italy is a vampire nest. Your vampires might have connections with these vampires, and the Italian vampires are the worst. This is me quoting an Italian hunter I've met "They are the most ferocious and vicious vampires on planet earth." Just if you think I'm full of bull. Boys, you get the hell out of there. Take a plane, take a cab, steal a car... It doesn't matter. It's not safe there._

The text messages give information about the vampires, who the leaders are, what they're called.

Meanwhile Dean listens through his messages. When they're both done with hearing Bobby talk, it's time to leave the plane. Impossible to hurry before people in the slim space, they decide to try to sneak out. If they don't make anything worth to take notice off, they'll be fine. At least, that's the plan.

"First we check out if we can get a hold of tickets to some random plane," Sam says to Dean, while following the current stream of people.

Suddenly he senses something and looks across his shoulder, only to realize Dean is no longer with him. Stopping, almost making a fat lady bump in to him, he searches for his brother.

His heart pounds in his chest and he fears Dean is long gone now. Vampires are super fast. It is very much possible that they snatched Dean away so quickly that no human eyes would be able to catch it.

He stops thinking, stops breathing... Just stops... With a blank mind, with dark eyes, he jumps into the crowd, following something he can't pinpoint, something abstruse and recondite within him.

Pushing his way forward through the crowd, he doesn't pay attention to where he's going, but he can feel himself getting closer to Dean, he knows he's on the right track. How, he has no idea, but for the moment he just thanks his lucky star and he can ask questions later.

Suddenly something grabs him from behind and his surroundings swooshes by. The first thing he actually can say what it is is a car, which he is slung into.

The door slams shut behind him, the engines spins, and they're moving. The first thing he notices is the familiar faces. Dean and the vampires from before.

"Dean!" Sam cries out, trying to get his attention and strains against the grip the vampire on his side has got on him. But Dean is terribly unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" he demands through gritted teeth.

"He hit his head, I didn't mean to but he was struggling so hard and then it wasn't so easy to get him in to the car so... He hit his head," one of the vampires says.

First then Sam actually look at his company. He notices that these are the vampires they didn't cut and slice before. They should be alive and intact by now, but maybe they aren't fit for fight yet.

The small female one is driving. On her side is Bella, the mommy-vampire. She has her arms around her strange child. The vampire who answered his question has Dean in her arms, seeming to try to make him comfortable even in his unconscious state. Looking down at the hands grabbing his, he notices he got the only male one.

Sam starts to fight against the vampire's grip, even though he knows it's useless.

"Stop it," vampire says. "We just saved you. Calm down until we get out of Italy."

Sam stops fighting, but keeps very tense. Time passes in the car. The leave the city, and come out on some kind of small road, passing villages once in a while. Sam stares out of the window, once in a while he checks on Dean, who still is completely knocked out.

"Oh, shoot," the driving vampire mutters. Sam sees her eyes in the mirror, she's looking at something behind them, and her eyes are worried. Sam turns around and sees a dark car following them, very closely.

"Tell me what's going on," Sam asks quietly.

"Trouble," she answers and the car slows down to a halt.

His own heart beats pounds in his ears and he wonders for a moment how it is perceived by the vampires.

The car has stopped behind them, out walks three vampires. They seem to glow a bit more than the vampires he shared a car with.

The driver rolls down her window, without smiling, without saying anything. Hiding every kind of emotion. The other vampires in the car do the same. It's a moment when everything seems to stop in await of what will happen next.

A girl puts her face close to the driver and says "Get out of the car."


	10. Bella: The Way Home

_A/N: And we're back in business! I picked this story up again and finished it. I'm gonna upload every chapter after a week or so for your delightful tormet. The other chapters are much longer than this btw. Xx_

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Bella_

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Bella stutters, completely shocked by seeing their Irish friend in Italy of all places. "We thought you were the Volturi!"

"Rosalie called, she told me everything. Siobhan and I want to help," she says.

"I'm sorry about Liam," Alice says. Bella's mouth just hangs open in shock. Siobhan's mate died?

Siobhan emerges by Maggie's side. Her eyes are dark of thirst and hatred.

"They had no reason to take him, other than us sympathizing too much with you and not wanting to come work for you. They've heard of our powers and they want us to work for them. When we said no they called us here and they killed him. Told us he had been creating lots of newborns, and this is completely bogus."

Maggie nods.

"Do the Volturi know about what we're doing?" Alice asks.

"No, not yet at least."

"Any idea of how to get back to Forks?" Esme asks, stroking Dean's unconscious face, as if she's soothing a baby.

Maggie nods again, a bit more happily this time. "We have a plane with us."


	11. Sam: The Loss of Dean Winchester

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Sam_

He gets to watch when they remove the vampire's uterus with the evil spawn inside and pushing it into Dean after slicing his guts open. Dean has been screaming until he passes out. Sam can't do anything about it.

Dean is now basically a dead man.

Maybe there can be some way to save him. Hopefully.

After it all has been done and they have watched the wounds close themselves together the vampires begin to relax.

"I'll let you go if you promise to behave," Emmett tells Sam. "There's nothing you can do for your brother now. If you try to get him out of here he'll die, because we are the only one who can provide for his needs right now. If you want him alive, you let us take care of him, okay?"

"Why are you lying to him? You know he will die of this," Maggie says.

"You're not helping," Emmett snaps at her.

"Sorry," she shrugs. "If you want him to die painfully within a few days, you take him with you. If you leave him here he'll be alive as long as the baby is."

"This doesn't even make any sense! He's a man! How could he possibly be able to have a baby?" Sam roars, feeling the desperation taking overhand.

"The baby has hooked itself to Dean's body, connecting his blood flow to itself, feeding of him."

"It's a parasite," Sam gasps.

"Yeah, sort of," Emmett says, clearly not feeling any remorse about using Dean this way.

"If we let you go now you are free to visit Dean as much as you like," the motherly one, Esme, says.

"But if you struggle, we'll just snap your head of," Emmett says. "It would be easy."

Sam begins weighing his options. Fight and die? Give up and stay with Dean until the end?

He's defeated. At least for now.

He relaxes in Emmett's grip and Emmett lets him go.

After glaring at the vampires for a short moment, just for making sure they won't kill him when he turns his back on them. Then he waits for Dean to wake up.

~Grawl~

Sam is almost falling asleep by Dean's side. He looks less pale then for a couple of hours ago.

He starts grunting something and Sam's mind immediately gets clearer.

"Dean? Dean, wake up!" he says and tries to pat him on his cheek to force him to consciousness.

He keeps mumbling.

"Dean, are you okay? Can you speak? Say something!"

It seems like he's trying to say something specific.

"Dean, I'm here. It's Sam. You can say it," Sam stresses him and leans closer.

"Rose..."

"Rose?" Sam repeats, perplexed.

"Rosalie."

"Yeah it was her. It's her fault that you are like this," Sam tells him quickly.

A cold chill runs down his spine when he sees Dean's face. He's smiling.

"Rosalie," Dean says again in a total bliss.

Dean has gone mad.

Sam turns around to blame someone, something, anything. He's met by Rosalie herself.

"He's calling for me?" she frowns, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah," Sam says through gritted teeth.

"Rosalie?" Dean mumbles, his eyes still closed.

Rosalie walks hesitantly to him, making a reluctant expression with her lips curved back.

"Dean?" she asks uncertainly.

"Rose?"

"He seems to hear you," Sam states unwillingly.

She furrows her eyebrows and after making a pause she puts her hand on Dean's and holds it.

He opens his eyes.

"Rosalie," he smiles at her.

"Ehm, hi?"

She steps away from him but lingers with her hand on his for a moment until she remembers and snatches it away.

"Dean? What is wrong with you?" Sam demands.

Dean shakes his head, as if to wake himself up.

"Sam, what the hell?" he grunts.

"Dean, you're back?" Sam exclaims hopefully.

"Stop saying my name like that, it makes you sound gay."

"You're back," Sam lets out in a relieved sigh and sits down again.

Dean sits up.

"You should probably rest," Rosalie says and aims to push him back on his back.

"The hell I will," Dean says, slapping away her hand.

Dean gets up to his feet and then stops and swoons.

He puts his hands to his belly.

Sam and Rosalie watch him have a shocked reaction and they look just as shocked when he relaxes, smiles and strokes his belly that was only slightly bulging out. The wound has already healed completely. There's only a white scar.

"Sam I think I'm gonna have to stay here," Dean says.

~Grawl~

Sam storms out of the Cullens house and drives away with the Impala that someone has driven there.

"Stupid, helpful vampires," Sam mutters while he drives out on the road.

After a few minutes Ruby appears in the passenger's seat and nearly scares him to death. He almost drives into a ditch but manages to rear the car back in the last moment. Dean would have killed him if he wrecked the car.

"Hi," she says. "What's going on?"

"It's impossible to talk sense into him," Sam confides in her. "It's like he's under a spell or something, he can't even understand that he's going to die. Or even worse, it's like he doesn't care! It's like he actually wants this baby, and he's not even angry with that Rosalie anymore!"

"Wow," Ruby says. "Well, we can try to do something about this."

"Really? Can we save him?"

"Yes."

"How? What do you get out of it?" Sam asks, suddenly suspicious of her intentions.

"You know I just could let him die...," she says, looking uninterested and examining her nail bands.

"Do you promise to help me save Dean and kill that evil spawn?"

"Yes."

"Usually I wouldn't be okay with taking all this help from a demon... But I can't let him die. I just can't, and I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be fine. They're just vampires."


	12. Emmett: Growth

_A/N: This is just a short chapter, see it as a prelude. There's more to come. Please review!_

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Emmett_

A couples of weeks have passed. Dean has gotten much bigger. The baby's growing even faster than Renesmee. It's also draining the life out of him, even though they are feeding him blood every day.

Rosalie's always by his side making sure he's okay. He hasn't tried to run away even once.

One day Alice gets a vision, Edward picks it out of her head and they only discuss it with Carlisle.

It makes him really frustrated to not be apart of some important discussion about the future.

But then Rosalie tells him they have to talk.

"Talk? About what?" he frowns.

"Uhm... Come, let's go somewhere we can be alone."

They run out in the woods so no one else can hear them.

"Okay so...," Rosalie says, fiddling nervously with her hair, which is very unlike her. "I'm just going to spit it out."

"Okay...?"

She makes a pause.

"I want a divorce."

"A divorce?" Emmett is dumbfounded.

"Yes. I'll always care for you, like a friend, but my true mate is Dean."

"Dean? But he's death sentenced... And we're vampires, we mate for life! You're the love of my life, Rose!"

She shrugs. "I'm sorry, Em-Em."

"No. This is not how it's supposed to be. It's that child. He's the one poisoning you! You wouldn't be acting this way otherwise."

"Don't you dare blame it on him. I am the one loving them. They are my family. He's the father, or mother... He's the mother-father of my child. And you're not."

Emmett takes a hold of her shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her.

"Stop that," she tells him and wriggles out of his grip. "This is supposed to happen. I love them. I'm finally having the family I've always dreamt of."

"We were gonna have a family together! Not you and that human, who is going to die the minute the baby crawls out anyway!"

"Stop saying such horrible things! I've had enough talking to you. I want a divorce and that's final," she says and walks away.

~Grawl~

Emmett has to make a plan. He doesn't go back to the house. He can't confront them all at that moment. It was probably Rosalie divorcing him that Alice had seen in her vision.

The baby is the reason for all this madness. It has to die.

He finally decides to make a phone call.

"Can I speak to Aro please?"


	13. Ruby: Someone's Getting a Promotion

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Ruby_

She's leaning up against a tree outside of the vampire's house, waiting for Sam to notice she has appeared right in front of him. When he closes the trunk of his car he jumps and swears as she catches his eye.

It makes her laugh. It never gets old.

"You're here to see Dean?" she asks him.

"Why?" he asks suspiciously.

"Can't you just accept my help without the suspicion?"

He glares at her.

"Look," she says. "There might be a spell that can make him see clearer." There is. "A spell that could break the psychological bond with the baby."

"Really?"

"But you have to let me in to see him, and I'll try to make him himself again."

She needs to conjure up a plan and she needs to examine the coming battle field. That baby can possess lots of power in the underworld. It belongs to Lucifer. She would make sure the baby stays in Dean for as long as possible until she'll bring it to the other demons. Only problem is the vampires in the way, and of course Sam.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid?" he asks her exasperatedly.

She just rolls her eyes at him and starts walking up to the house. Sam runs after her. When she opens the door she's immediately stopped by a bunch of vampires.

"You won't enter here, demon," a blond vampire tells her.

The leader she guesses. She flashes her eyes to reveal their real black color.

"I'm here with Sam and I mean no harm to the child."

Everyone turns to a red headed female vampire who shrugs.

"She seems to tell the truth."

Stupid vampires and their stupid gifts. Ruby casts a quick glance at Sam to see if he's noticed the strangeness of her only seeming to be truthful. Sam himself means a lot of harm to that baby. Ruby means no harm from at least her point of view.

She has to be careful with what she thinks and says around here. Sam has told her about the vampire Edward being able to read minds, but she hasn't known about the one being able to tell if you're lying or telling the truth. She has to be new to the coven.

"Seems to be?" the one named Edward asks.

"She's a demon, that's probably as good as it gets," the redheaded girl explains.

The leader nods and lets them in.

Dean's sleeping in the couch, his belly's huge and he's pale and skinny. Dying with other words.

She puts her ear on the belly, listening to the baby.

"Can you hear what it says? I can sort of hear it, but I don't understand it...," Edward tells her quietly. He doesn't seem to have a problem with her being a demon.

She glances at the other redhead to see if she should worry about telling the truth or not.

"Can you read my mind?" she asks Edward, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes," he answers and she wonders if he's telling the whole truth.

He smirks and says "Okay, fine, I can't hear it as clear as vampires and humans."

She smiles as genuinely as she's able to.

_Let me ask you this. Do you want this child? _she thinks, concentrating on leading her thought directly to him.

"For Rose's sake yes... She's always wanted a baby."

_But what do you think?_

Edward sighs. "I can't read its mind. Or I can, but it speaks another language than me, and all I can feel is... hatred," he whispers and shudders.

_It's demonic. I'll let you in on a secret; I will take care of the baby, but I've promised Sam to help Dean survive this, so we have to wait until it's born. Can you keep this a secret?_

Edward nods.

Ruby goes to Sam and whispers in his ear "If you want me to try this the vampires will have to leave the room."

"Try what?" some of the vampires demands in chorus.

"Try none of your business. I won't hurt them," Ruby answers.

"Maggie?" one of the vampires asks the redhead able to tell a difference between truth and lies.

"She's telling the truth."

Everyone shortly leaves the room. Sam kneels by Dean and tries to wake him up.

It takes a while.

"Sammy? What are you doing here?" Dean says, seeming disoriented.

"We're going to try to help you."

"I don't need any help. I'm totally fine. No kidding," he says and starts coughing blood.

Sam stands up, looking distressed. "Ruby, do something!"

"You've brought the demon chick? I won't let her touch my baby!" Dean croaks, trying to cover his belly with his hands.

Sam gives Ruby a desperate look and she nods.

She decides that it won't be smart to only say some kind of mumbo jumbo, because Sam won't buy that since he's so experienced in exorcism. She knows of a spell that can give Dean his real self back, but that means he'd fight against the child. He'd fight it, because inside that shell of craziness, he's well aware of the evil he holds inside of his guts.

If she knows Dean well enough, he'd sacrifice his own life to stop the Antichrist.

She won't let him do that. She will give the Antichrist to Lucifer herself.

So she begins the correct incantation but changes a word here and there. She walks around Dean, who has fallen asleep again, and speaks in Latin, only making kind of sense. Afterward she puts on a disappointed face and says she's sorry.

The vampire called Maggie barges in through the door and says "She's not sorry! She's lying!"

Sam looks confused between Ruby and Maggie. Ruby holds her breath waiting for Sam's reaction.

"She's a demon, of course she's not sorry," Sam frowns at Maggie.

She looks like she's going to answer but then both her and Ruby herself hear some vampire quickly approaching the house.

"Rosalie, hi?" Maggie says with a frightened expression when observing the wild-looking blond vampire who just entered.

Rosalie hurries to Dean and kneels by his side.

"Dean, I love you. Please wake up," she says, placing small kisses all over his face.

Ruby drops her jaw.

"Isn't she married to Emmett?" Sam asks Maggie stiffly.

Maggie only nods curtly, running off up the stairs. Rosalie's abstruse behavior obviously scares her.

The Antichrist has bigger powers than she first foresaw. It has even put an enchantment on the vampire who mothered it. Just imagine its powers when born!

She has to go gather an army, there's too much at stake.


	14. Emmett: The Final Showdown

**Rosalie's Baby**

_Emmett_

There's no way Rosalie can't love him anymore. There has to be something wrong with that baby. Emmett would die for Rosalie no matter what. And there's been a time when she'd do the same.

It doesn't make any sense that a baby, conducted by rape. Rape due to Emmett's own supposed death.

The Winchesters. It's all their fault. If they had listened to them when they told them to stay out of the affair with the newborns, they wouldn't have cut him to pieces and burned most of them. Emmett isn't the kind to hold a grudge, even though he considers himself entitled to just because of the pain he was put into by literally rebuilding his body.

Sam tried to kill him, and nearly succeeded.

Both of the Winchesters have to die and that monstrous baby as well.

Emmett goes back to the house and when he approaches the yard Esme runs out and throws her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, my boy!" she says. "Edward picked it out of her head. She's gone insane! We don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," Edward grumbles darkly.

"What do you mean?" she lets go of him and looks at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"It's that monster inside of the human. Carlisle cut out Rosalie's uterus for neutering a monster," he says with disbelief.

"But you know that her uterus will degenerate," Esme reminds him.

"Yes, but it's symbolical. I will end all this," he says and starts walking quickly toward his target.

Esme follows him.

"Uhm, don't do anything stupid now."

Before they have time to enter the house they are met by at least a dozen bare-chested Volturi soldiers.

"Woah, why so many?" Emmett says.

"Wha-what is going on?" Esme stutters.

"I told you I'd take care of it."

"It's the Antichrist," one of the newly arrived Italians says.

"Isn't that... demon and angel business?" Esme asks quietly.

"But it's made by vampires, so it is our business. Look, we can't stay out here and discuss the matter, we have to act quickly before it's too late."

Emmett nods. "Just one thing, please let me kill Sam Winchester."

The request lingers in the air for a moment while the Volturi in charge looks at him penetratingly.

"If you can handle it."

A pretty odd comment coming from a vampire. Emmett frowns at them and notices they've all got strange pentagram tattoos on their chests.

Emmett turns without answering and puts his hand to the doorknob, only to get thrown back by someone. He hits his head in the ground and when looking up Esme's knelt over him. Her eyes are pitch black.

She aims to strike at him but before she's got time to she's decapitated by one of the Italians.

Shocked, Emmett is pulled to his feet by the vampire that just saved his life.

"Jasper is possessed!" Alice's shrill voice screams from inside of the house, followed by Bella's "Edward, no!"

"It's begun. Everybody move! Move!" the Italian in charge orders and everybody hurries into the house where everybody begins screaming and shouting.

Emmett gets his senses back and bolts toward the house to get to the Winchesters. He sees that Rosalie is still by Dean's side, even with the surrounding chaos, and Sam holds his distance, prepared to fight demons in his corner of the room.

But before he can reach his target he's stopped by Alice.

"Don't do it Emmett," she says and puts a hand against his chest.

"Why?" he asks her. His gaze flickering between his sister and Dean by the couch. He thinks he can see something moving under the stretched out skin of his belly. He's screaming and Rosalie is fighting against Carlisle.

All this confuses Emmett.

"Get out of here Emmett, save yourself," Alice says. "Watch out!" she suddenly calls out and points behind him.

He turns around only to feel a sharp pain in his neck. He pushes her off him and then Bella appears out of nowhere, crashing Alice into the wall, which cracks open.

He clutches the side of his neck, blood is gushing out of the wound. She has bit him deep.

"What's going on?" he calls out to Bella.

"They're all possessed by demons!" she says.

Bella, as still a quite recently made vampire, is much stronger than the rest and holds Alice down.

"They don't seem to be able to possess me," she says. "But it doesn't stop them to attack me!"

She's badly hurt. She has got cuts and bite marks all over, but the worst wounds she has is a missing leg.

Emmett has no time to wonder why she's missing a leg. He has to get his revenge on Sam Winchester now before it's too late, but he's not sure whether to let the demons take the child or if he should kill it himself.

As Emmett sets off toward Sam again he sees in the corner of her eye how Maggie takes a hold of Bella's hair from behind her and tares off a piece of her scalp. He doesn't have time to help Bella, and he doesn't want to get possessed. He decides that it's better to stay out of the demon's way as much as possible.

Sam is ready for him when he approaches and misses his head with a quarter of an inch and cuts Emmett's guts open with some kind of special knife. But before they get to continue their fighting Dean shouts out in pain. The monstrous baby has bitten through the skin. Blood runs out of the small wound and something cracks from within Dean.

Sam looks at it disgusted, but his eyes dart between Emmett and the surroundings as well. But even though Sam is well trained and experienced in all supernatural occurrences, he can't move faster than a vampire.

With one quick movement Emmett smashes Sam's skull into the wall, crushing it, splattering brain tissue and blood all over himself and the wall. Deciding that even though Rosalie says she doesn't love him anymore he's sure that she will come around if the baby dies. He has to kill the child for the love of his life. He has to save Rosalie.

So he throws himself over the couch where Dean's laying. A little greenish arm has now appeared right below his belly button. Emmett takes a hold of it and pulls it out of Dean, who dies on the spot.

He holds the baby up and times stop. Not literally but for Emmett the moment could have lasted forever.

The baby's the most abominable thing he's ever beheld. It's green and somehow scaly with two rows of small and sharp teeth in its big mouth. It doesn't have a nose, the eyes are crimson slits.

It looks into Emmett's eyes and it's as if it says "I love you daddy". Emmett melts for this beautiful baby boy. How could he have wanted to harm him?

Emmett is brought back to reality when Rosalie jumps at him, tearing herself away from Carlisle.

"He's mine!" she growls.

Emmett holds the boy with one arm and with the other he tries to keep her at distance.

A female demon he doesn't recognize approaches them too, Carlisle stands behind her. His eyes are pitch black.

"He doesn't belong with you, he belongs with Lucifer."

"Try and take him from me!" Emmett roars.

Rosalie hisses at him and then attacks, at the same time the demon jumps at him too. He's ready for them both and they miss him with a tiny marginal. But Carlisle – or rather the demon possessing Carlisle – goes for Rosalie, attacking her from behind and twisting her neck around.

Emmett screams for her desperately, but the demon sees her chance in his short moment of torment and manages to take a hold of the baby.

As she does this she catches on fire. Screaming she runs around until the flames succumb her. Emmett stares at the scene in shock until the baby touches his face and says in his head:

"Daddy, Ruby wanted to take me but I didn't want to go with her. I want to go with you."

The big round eyes of the baby go even wider and a sparkle is lit in them.

"Come, let me take you there," the baby tells him.

"Where?" Emmett asks, slightly suspiciously.

All around the dead bodies rise again and surrounds Emmett and the child. There's no way out.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he yells.

The baby laughs.

The bodies grab a hold of him and the child and the earth opens around them, big fires flare up all around, and the baby drag them all to hell where it belongs.

The end.


End file.
